When Words Fall Short
by BarleyCornBlue
Summary: Non-holiday story about the bonds of devotion we build. First half action. second half relationships.
1. Chapter 1 Comic Con

_Author Note: I'm glad I don't own Castle because Andrew Marlowe does a better job than I could! Learn by doing, so here is my 2nd attempt. Huge thanks to BeckettNYPD for beta reading the entire story! Yep- it's complete. I'll have it all posted within a week._

**Comic Con**

Firemen have it. Soldiers have tons of it. Cops have it, and once in a while, an outsider broke into the club. It was a bond so strong, you gave your life without question. Richard Castle, famous and rich, wanted to be one of the gang, (without understanding the price) and didn't understand why they tried to keep him at arm's length. The bond was hidden beneath a banter that belied the depths of devotion.

"I have to call my publicist. This is wrong!"

Beckett didn't bother to look up from her desk in the 12th precinct. "What's the matter? Did your request for a table at the latest restaurant get turned down, or there is nothing new to read about yourself today?"

"No! Comic Con lists Nikki Heat as a Saturday evening speaker, and I know Natalie Rhodes is in LA and not available." Castle was surfing the web on his smart phone while the detective did paperwork.

"Attention to detail is usually one of your stronger suits, Castle. It says the speaker is the Inspiring Nikki Heat or the inspiration behind the character."

Castle was incredulous. "You hate publicity!"

Beckett still played it cool and never looked up. "I hate _useless_ publicity. I've given interviews when asking the public for help on cases. I also don't hate forums for raising awareness of strong female characters."

Castle wanted to protect Beckett from her limited worldly experiences. "Comic Con is a male dominated audience. They are a tough sell on female issues. In fact, they can be downright hostile in their views."

"You're just jealous because they didn't ask you back this year."

The jest may have hit a little too close because Castle defended himself immediately. "I am already booked as a visiting lecturer of creative writing for the day at NYU."

"You play like you're hard to get, yet Comic Con is on the weekend and the NYU appearance is on a Monday." Beckett smiled at making Castle squirm.

Her comfort was short lived with his reply, "I am flattered you know my schedule so well."

She recovered quickly, "As lead detective, I have to know everyone's schedule. That Monday another unit will cover homicide. Ryan will do shooting qualifications and Esposito's annual review is due."

"Oh, I get it. You can't function without me, so you schedule accordingly!"

"It must be that and has nothing to do with my testimony in court scheduled for that morning!"

Castle gave it one last shot, "It's not too late to cancel. I don't think you realize the difference between arrested development and arrest developments."

Beckett smiled. "We shall see."

* * *

When Comic Con arrived, Beckett had worked out the details in advance with the producers. They were excited about having a little spark in the middle of the weekend. When the black shirted security detail began lining the center aisle during the introduction about the character of Nikki Heat, the level of chatter increased. As the introduction ended, an unmistakable sound of a Harley-Davidson Softail roared to life, rode down the aisles and up the ramp onto the stage. When the engine shut off an absolute silence ensued. Beckett, attired in leather pants and a snug fitting, NYPD shirt, swung off the bike, flipped her hair out from under a helmet, and simply said, "HELLO BOYS! Want to spend a little time together?"

The audience erupted into cheers and whistles. Beckett didn't fight to quiet them down. Instead she had the cover for the Naked Heat books displayed as her back drop. Another cheer erupted. Now was her moment to see if she had connected with them enough to control them. She simply put her finger over her lips to shush the crowd, and silence descended. She squared herself to the crowd and gestured over her shoulder, "That is fantasy. Let's talk about _real women_!"

* * *

Castle considered trying to disguise himself and attend but decided Beckett had been forewarned. He enjoyed Sunday brunch with family and then hid in his study to check out the buzz from the convention. He was surprised by the enthusiastic volumes of postings about Beckett's appearance. He found every clip uploaded by fans and watched them. Her presentation showed a real depth of knowledge of female fantasy favorites, and paralleled those traits in famous women with situations from the real world. By the time she finished her presentation, the attendance had swelled to standing room only. When she rode off into the night, every male wanted to sleep with her and every female wanted to be her. Castle wondered how he could ever doubt her, and loved that she still surprised him. No wonder she was his inspiration. No wonder she was so much more.

_Author Note: constructive feedback helps (thanks Father V)_


	2. Chapter 2 Is That A Threat

Author Note: I'm glad I don't own Castle because Andrew Marlowe does a better job than I could! More thanks to BeckettNYPD for beta help.

**Chapter 2 Is That A Threat?**

Castle went by the 12th precinct before heading off to NYU. He hoped Beckett might get out of court early, and he could see her before having to leave. The mood was laid back and a welcome respite from the normal routine.

"Hey, Professor Wannabe just walked in." Ryan quipped.

"Naw, Professors wear bow ties. That dude doesn't look the part." was Esposito response.

"Guys, I'm disappointed. I thought the tweed jacket was especially scholarly looking." Castle said.

The guys continued to ignore him, yet talk about him. "Maybe he doesn't know how to tie a bow tie."

"Wrong again. Rich dudes always know how to do them because of all their black tie events."

"Maybe he's not really rich. I'll bet he lost all his money playing poker."

"Oh yeah, maybe he spent it all on women!"

"At least you got that part right. I've spent hundreds of thousands of dollars on women." Now the detectives couldn't help but stare with envy at the famous mystery writer. "They are called ex-wives and girlfriends!"

Smiles broke out among all the men. Castle had to leave, but he looked at the elevator one more time hoping to get a moment with his alter ego. The elevator opened, but it was a messenger delivering a large envelope addressed to Richard Castle, NYC, NY, USA. Inside was a stylized drawing of a castle. Inside of it were outlines of a rook and queen from a chess set. The message read, "_The Queen of the silver screen is about to scream. You have been given notice._" The drawing was not threatening, rather had elegance in its layout and calligraphy. Castle dismissed it, "The more press the movie gets, the more weirdoes that contact me. This guy is a critic and thinks my mother will hate the movie." He let it lay, checked his watch, made one final sweep for Beckett, and left to go be a professor for a day.

It was only minutes later that detective Kate Beckett returned. Castle might have had to look at her twice to appreciate the transformation from Comic Con phenomenon to impeccable court room witness. She greeted the guys and went to her desk. She looked at the envelope and drawing Castle left lying out. Her brow furrowed as she studied it. She pulled on a pair of gloves used to examine evidence, and picked up the envelope. Inside was a small object overlooked by everyone else. It was a dried pea. Now Kate's face darkened and she whipped out her phone and dialed a number. There was no answer. She sent a text to respond ASAP.

Esposito made the connection based on Beckett's actions. He stopped goofing around and casually slid behind his desk. Beckett flashed him the cell number and nodded for him to try a trace. She pantomimed taking pictures of the items for Ryan. She tried to slow her movements to appear casual, "We need to keep an eye on the stalker mail Castle gets."

Esposito shook his head "no" when he looked up from his computer.Ryan finished the digital photos and put things into evidence bags. She took them and headed towards Montgomery's office.

She paused just outside the captain's office. She played out options in her head, and sent a short email with the drawing as an attachment. Then she went in the captain's office.

Montgomery said, "I know that look. How high up will it go and how bad will it be?"

Beckett merely laid the drawing on his desk. After a moment he asked, "Do you think this is a threat against Martha?"

"I think it is a threat because of who is missing from the drawing. This was in the envelope." She laid the pea in his hand. The Captain examined them both and sighed when he came to the same conclusion he knew Beckett feared. "_The Princess and the Pea_, only there is no princess in the picture." He nodded at his best detective.

"Esposito checked attendance records at school and tried a GPS phone trace. No joy." Beckett said as she called Martha, "Hi Martha. Yes it was fun, thank you. Sorry to bother you, but I need to speak to Alexis. No? She is listed as absent today. Any chance she went along with her dad to NYU or played hooky today? I agree it isn't like her. Please call me when you reach her. I need to tell her something important."

"I'll call the mayor's office and you will have unlimited resources brought to bear."

"I know you need to inform the higher-ups, but they will jump all over this like every other celebrity case, and personal ambition will be put before commitment to solving the case."

"Castle deserves everything possible that can be done."

"Castle deserves the best _and_ the most devoted, which will happen as soon as my phone rings. Let me start the ball rolling. Give me 30 minutes before you call the commissioner and mayor. I know our team will be pushed aside, so let me play the only card that will trump the commissioner."

"What is it?"

"_Who_ is the best federal agent we know who owes Castle and me her life?"

Montgomery considered it. "Let's hear what she has to say."

Beckett's phone rang. "Special agent Jordan Shaw, you are on speaker in Captain Montgomery's office."

"No time for pleasantries Captain. Beckett, you've got good instincts. Answer me one question. Is there any internet reference to Alexis Castle being a virgin?"

Beckett's face showed surprise. "Yeah, I checked her online profiles for security concerns and noticed she belonged to one of those 'delayed gratification' social movements."

"Damn it! That's why she was chosen. Those sites are like a supermarket for predators. You don't have time to waste. Unlike an ordinary kidnapping, this is abduction where no ransom will be asked. Any chance you have of getting her back goes to zero in about 12 hours. How long has she been missing?"

Beckett's face showed genuine panic, but she kept her voice steady. "The note just came this morning."

"Good! You have a real chance, but you have to move very fast. The calligraphy and challenge profiles this as an Asian trophy wife. There is a shortage of women born in the orient because of their inferior status. A status symbol among the very wealthy has become a Caucasian wife with red or blond hair. They are taken from Europe or North America, and brutally trained to be a subservient slave to the man's every desire. Some warped sense of honor requires them to notify the abductees' family." Jordan Shaw paused. "I will get my team there as fast as I can, but every second counts."

Beckett closed her eyes for a second and steeled her resolve. "Tell me whatever else you can that will help me catch this bastard."

"A very careful plan for getting her out of the country is in place to get her to a remote area where breaking the spirit will happen." The man, definitely Asian, probably Chinese, will work alone. He will be very wealthy, between 20-30 years old. He will not be obvious as he stalked her, so focus on why he took her _today_." Sparks stopped.

"How is Castle taking it?"

"He doesn't know yet."

"Don't tell him until you have to."

"Jordan!"

"Kate, it is that last few minutes he will have before hell on earth will explode in his mind of what is happening and might happen to his daughter. And more importantly, it will let you focus on getting her back instead of holding his hand. You're probably the girl's best chance. Trust yourself. A few local agents will start arriving, but their instructions will be to advise and assist. Captain Montgomery, let Beckett run this. This is the most important hour of the case. Be there as soon as I can. Good luck."


	3. Chapter 3  NYPD & NYU

**Chapt****er 3 NYPD & NYU**

Alexis Castle was abducted. God knows if she was already hurt. After the cloak of anguish wrapped itself around her, Beckett pushed her fears about Alexis deep down inside. The detective had a dark hole inside her that was used to smother horrible images. She drew a breath, squared her shoulders, and started planning the investigation in her head. She checked her watch and knew she couldn't waste a minute.

Montgomery decided to bet on Beckett. He broke into her thoughts, "I can see I will be too busy to notify the commissioner and mayor for another 30 minutes or so. I'll quietly pull together a task force of our best and tight-lipped people and meet you in the command center downstairs."

Beckett nodded her thanks, and motioned for Ryan. "Take this to forensics. Tell them it is a stalker case with priority, but the captain put a gag order on talking about it. Then head over to Castle's place. Find the last doorman who saw Alexis pass by and ask specifically about an Asian male 20-30 in age. Then break the news to Martha and wait for the feds." Beckett paused, and then continued with a heavy heart, "Tell Martha **not** to call Richard because we need to keep his phone clear."

Ryan raised his eyes in surprise at keeping Castle in the dark, but merely nodded and hustled off.

Beckett took a moment to wish Castle well in his remaining minutes of happiness.

**NYU**

"I am omnipotent and omnipresent (pause) as the author. What I have to decide is what the reader knows versus what the characters know. Do I reveal it all or just parts? When do I reveal this knowledge? How do I show it instead of telling it?" The room was spellbound listening to Castle share the craft he knew so well.

"Derrick Storm goes into a building where an ambush will take place. Should the reader know about the ambush to heighten tension, or should they be surprised along with the protagonist as it happens? In one of the novels I elaborately planned the ambush dragging out the tension, but in another story I sprang a trap, surprised the reader and intensified the consequences." Castle saw lots of nods and "aha moments" flash on the faces of his audience. He paused to sip some water, and transition to the next point he wanted to make.

**Command Center**

The captain made his first point of business to prohibit discussing the case with anyone, even in the department, for the next hour. Next he wanted to find the right tone between Castle being "one of their own" and a celebrity case that would make or break them. He summarized the profile Jordan Shaw gave, and then turned command over to Beckett.

She was deadly serious. "Forensics will give the first preliminary report in 5 minutes." Jaws dropped at the pace of results she expected. "In 10 minutes I want to know how many are in the suspect pool: very wealthy single Asian males 20-30 years old currently in NY. In 15 minutes I want to know everything the messenger who delivered the envelope knows. Then I want to know how many ways there are to leave NY with a drugged female." Everyone scrambled to get Beckett what she wanted. The look on her face, usually reserved for suspects, gave the best and brightest of the 12th precinct extra motivation.

**NYU**

Castle was all smiles. He wanted to change the pace of the lecture. He went to the podium and pulled out 3 beanbags. Then he started juggling. "This is really what it is like to be a writer. Real life requires a balance of work, play, relationships, responsibilities, and so on, but a writer has another whole world to juggle." Soft laughter and light applause indicated he made his point as he stopped his circus act.

He continued his insights. "There is a well-known phrase: Write what you know. My mantra is: Know more than you write! I believe in lots of research, much to Detective Beckett's chagrin. But here is what has made me so valuable to the NYPD: I have contacts and resources that reach far beyond the scope of most ordinary law enforcement. Really I don't know how they get along with me!" More laughter came from the packed auditorium.

**Command Center**

The first report to come in was from Ryan. He got a fix on the last spot anyone saw Alexis, which was indeed in close proximity to an Asian male. A white cargo van was also seen illegally parked nearby.

Beckett called out to the group: "I want surveillance cameras screened from the victims last known location. You've got 5 minutes to find the suspects photo to run against passport photos on our suspect list. I want info on the white van ASAP. Is it a rental?"

Beckett paused as forensics reported a partial print from the envelope. The tech said, "The perp had to remove his glove to peel the sticky strip to seal the envelope." Beckett gave the short man a glare that made him scurry away to start running it against the suspect list.

The suspect list initially came in at several thousand names, and Beckett was livid. Only a few minutes were necessary to see the first name on the list was engaged, the 5th name was a musician who was touring for several more months, and yet another man was in the country for medical treatments. "Unacceptable!" she bellowed at the department geek who cowered at her wrath. "This is sloppy work! I can get an automated program to do this level of data mining. Don't go for the largest database and start eliminating suspects. Get the criteria nailed down and add credible suspects to the list." It got redone immediately resulting in a much shorter suspect list.

**NYU**

"Let's talk about the antagonist. Now we all know it can be something other than a person like time or distance, but my favorite device is a bad guy. The tricky part is to find something about the villain that makes him relatable. Here is an example from a classic: The Phantom of the Opera. This guy extorts money, terrorizes and stalks the chorus girls, starts fires, hangs a man and kidnaps a girl all in a twisted form of love." My only complaint with it is that the author made him look like a villain. The depth of character might have been more profound to make his scars emotional only, and give the guy ruggedly handsome good looks!"

**Command Center**

Beckett roamed to find the next database she wanted. "Who can tell me what exit routes are available to suspect?"

A detective from vice waved her over. "The usual routes of human trafficking are trucks, but that is too crude for the profile here. Airplanes flight plans are a lot closer watched since 9/11, so renting a plane has drawbacks from a perp's view (not to mention it may involve a third person). Remote boarder crossing would be slow and risky, so I focused on ports. Most cargo ships return fairly empty, so money would be a big enticement."

Beckett thought aloud, "A slow boat to China gives the perp time lots of time to start working on his victim and gets him away from US soil quickly. I agree with your assessment. How many ships are leaving today?"

"A bunch," she replied. "But before you say anything, only a dozen fit the scumbag's needs." She handed Beckett a list. "I eliminated all ships not going directly to Asia. Then I cut American and European owned freighters even if they were going to there because I figure those companies employed crew that wouldn't risk their jobs for a fast buck. I prioritized ships going to China, Hong Kong, and Taiwan instead of Japan and Korea. Finally I checked for passenger manifests and compared it to the number of berths available. Anything that was crowded, I also eliminated for the first go round."

Beckett nodded. "This is good work! I'll ask the Captain to ask the Coast Guard to check out these vessels." She started to move away.

"Wait! There is a serious time constraint on the last ship on the list. It is leaving in 35 minutes. The next one leaves in 3 hours."

Beckett looked worried. "Get more info on these 2 ships: past violations, ownership, officer profiles, etc."

Several FBI agents appeared with laptops in hand. The lead agent didn't bother with introductions. "Shaw sent us. We are here to follow _your_ orders. Tell me what you need."

Beckett responded quickly, "Correlation. I've got a partial print, a cargo van and person of interest from surveillance video, passenger lists and a suspect database. Tell me if anybody fits all the pieces together." They nodded and started setting up. "What is Shaw's ETA?"

"She was heading to Boston and diverted. She should arrive at the victims domicile in 45. An advance team is arriving now." They started working without another word.

Beckett looked at her wristwatch. Time was getting away from her. She went to Montgomery, "Thanks for the head start. Let the brass know what is happening. I need to have the Coast Guard ready to check out some ships." She paused to steady her voice. "It's time. Have some uniforms get Castle home."

**NYU**

"Finally we need to talk about climax - one of my favorite topics!" The coeds giggled and the English majors squirmed. "No not that kind! The kind of ending that you didn't see coming but that makes perfect sense how it all wrapped up. No matter how good your plot is, no matter how genius the bad guy is or how amazing the good guy is, you've got to end it with a bang. All the loose ends need to be tied up, but you want to leave them wanting more. It bears repeating: you've got to have a big finish!"

Two uniformed NYPD officers hustled into the lecture hall. "Sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Castle is needed elsewhere!" They propelled him out of the classroom to thunderous applause.

"Did Beckett think this up? This is a great finish! Your timing is superb!"

The cops kept Castle moving at a brisk pace out the door and towards 2 waiting squad cars.

"Really guys, I appreciate the assist, but I have lunch with the department chair and dean of facility. I think they want to offer me a position. Then I have an afternoon question and answer session."

"We will explain on the way. Please get in."

Castle began to sense this wasn't a gimmick. He looked at the number of stripes on the uniform who was getting into the back seat with him, and took note of the lead car with lights flashing. "What happened?"

**Command Center**

"We have a viable suspect! The feds were generous in their announcement. "The data you gave us was so good that a connection was immediate." All eyes turned towards Beckett.

She didn't come rushing over as everyone expected. "Listen up everyone! You've got 2 minutes to double check your data. This is too important, people, to go rushing off half cocked. This has got to be right. If you have a nagging doubt about something, now is the time to be certain!" She checked her watch (her father's watch) and hoped she could save another life.

Her phone rang and her heart sank. Castle was calling. She moved over to a quiet corner of the room and answered. She wanted to be reassuring, but she knew nothing would help.

"I'm here, Castle." Sirens were in the background meaning he wasn't home yet.

His voice was flat, "Tell me it will be all right."

"We **will **find her."

"I missed it. I was so damned wrapped up in being a professor for a day, I didn't see the threat. I should have been home with Alexis."

Stop it, Castle!" Becket prayed he was listening. "Being home wouldn't have changed anything. Because you were at the station, we caught the threat right away. Because of you, this got quick action and top priority."

"_If anything happens to her…" _his voice was horse with raw emotion.

She softened her tone. "I know. I love her, too. Trust me."

"I do. I trust you with my life everyday. But this is my little girl. I can't help thinking of all the things that might be happening to her right now…"

Over my dead body!" Beckett interrupted him. "Stop thinking like that! Go home and hug your mother. Then let the FBI do their job."

"You called the feds to handle this?"

"I called in a marker on somebody who owes you: Special Agent Jordan Shaw. You know how good she is. She's on her way, but I'm on it. I'll do whatever I have to, Rick, to get Alexis back to you. You know I won't stop..." She waited. She heard Castle stifle a sob and then hang up.

Beckett turned back to the task force with ice running through her veins. "REPORT!"

Esposito stepped up from the knot of law enforcement working the leads. He handed her the summary and perps location. "It's solid, Beckett. The bad news is the perp is on the ship leaving in…" he checked his watch, "twenty minutes. We can't make it there in time, and only the Coast Guard has jurisdiction on foreign ships."

"Good job everyone, but keep at it. First we need to find a way to stop that ship from leaving port. Does anyone know harbor pilots or tug boat operators? We need backup from the Port Authority. We need the Coast Guard to double time it. And most of all, we need the legal stuff right so this perp doesn't get away to pray on someone else. Keep digging so the case is a slam dunk for prosecution. Keep working everyone, please!" All eyes went back to their jobs. Captain Montgomery was talking into 2 phones at once trying to get the Coast Guard to move a little faster and update his superiors.

Beckett was moving quickly towards the door and Esposito was right behind her. She stopped and turned around, "I don't give a shit about jurisdiction on this one, but you should. Stay here. I might play this one fast and loose, and I won't bring you down if it goes bad."

Esposito looked her in the eye. "He may not be my partner, but I consider him a bro. Second, I got your back and nothing you say will make me stay behind." The look between them said it all, so they took off. Come hell or high water, they were going to find Alexis Castle.

* * *

Author's note: Still looking for hints to improve.


	4. Chapter 4 On Board

**Chapter 4 On Board**

Beckett drove like a woman possessed, and the 2 law enforcement officers from the 12th arrived at the port in 19 minutes and were first on the scene. They parked their unmarked car a short distance away. Beckett tossed her jacket and buttoned the top button of her plain white shirt. With her black pants and hair tied back, she had the look of a restaurant server instead of a cop. And since she never put her on her shoulder harness and service weapon, it was already left behind.

The duo started their approach. Rather than try to be unobserved, they tried to draw attention to themselves. They were yelling at one another, Esposito in Spanish and Beckett replying in Russian. Beckett ran away forcing Esposito to chase. He caught her at the gangway to the freighter and they staged their fight. Beckett bit down on her lip until it bled, and allowed some real tears to flow.

Esposito made a convincing looking slap and Beckett ran up the gangway to get away. The crew member at the top tried to wave her back, but she ran by pointing at Esposito following her.

She ran onto the ship and headed fore where the passenger cabins were located. The majority of berths were empty. Beckett started knocking on doors that showed lights under the door or where voices were heard. When the door was opened, she spoke Russian so the resulting confusion was cover. She moved on quickly. Finally she came to a cabin set apart and labeled as a suite. She knocked, but there was no answer. She went to the next door and knocked on it. A voice speaking in some Asian language answered but did not open the door. Beckett replied in Russian and knocked again. The male voice was angry sounding and yanked open the door.

Beckett kept up her damsel in distress act and kept speaking Russian. She pushed past the surprised man and ducked into the room before he could react. She glanced wildly around as if looking for a place to hide, but really searching for signs of Alexis. She blabbered and gestured and went straight for the door to the room next door. What she saw stopped her cold.

Unfortunately, the perp did not stay surprised. He merely pulled out a taser and got Beckett in the back. Now the 2 women were lying helpless on the floor. Beckett was conscious after the shock attack, but she was unable to move. She had fallen so she was staring at Alexis. The girl appeared drugged with a small chain around one foot. She had been stripped, and a gray shift that tied in the front was all she wore. An electric dog collar was around her neck. Rules were posted above the straw mat that was her bed. Beckett tried to force her body to move, but the effects of the taser would linger for several minutes.

The man rolled Beckett over and looked into her eyes. He studied her for a second with coldness. "I decide if you be useful for me, or if I kill you just now?" As Beckett started to struggle against the paralyzing effects, he made up his mind. "I see you be bad example. Fate says tears in eyes match water in grave." He calmly grabbed her hair and dragged her towards the bathroom. He pulled a knife, and stabbed Beckett, turning the knife sideways to slide between her ribs and slowly thrust it to the hilt.

Kate Beckett was analyzing her stab wound. She was in pain, but she had felt searing pain before. Perhaps it was the shock from the taser that made it bearable. As long as she stopped trying to breathe it felt better. What struck her most was seeing the knife still in her. It was as if she was above the scene looking down. The view was fading and so was the pain. It gave her some peace to think that when her mother was stabbed, it might have been like this. Something bright and safe… She thought of her mother again and wanted to see her…

Esposito flew through the open door. A second was all he needed to access the horror in both rooms. "NYPD! Hands in the air. Don't move!"

The man rose from Beckett's body, looked at Esposito, and said, "You no have power here." He kept moving and had the taser with him, so the detective shot him. The man didn't go down immediately, so Esposito shot him again, this time in the head.

Without wasting a second he stepped over the body and kneeled over Beckett. Her eyes were closed. Esposito grabbed a towel to put around her wound to help stop the bleeding. With his other hand he called 911: "Officer down! Send paramedics to Freighter Ralegon. A 2nd victim present with unknown injuries. Suspect is dead. Tell officers responding a detective in plain clothes is present. Notify the 12th precinct that Detective Beckett is down. Repeat: officer down!" He hung up only to hit a number on speed dial. "Lanie help. Beckett's been stabbed. The knife is still in her. There are little bubbles of blood around her mouth. What can…"

Lanie's response went unheard as voices yelled in the hall. The Coast Guard and Port Authority were converging on the scene. Esposito never left Beckett until a medic pushed him aside. He went immediately to Alexis where another medic was checking her. He looked up at Esposito. "Probably just drugged. No visible signs of trauma. Why don't you let me look at that cut on your head?" Esposito shook his head no. He got it from the struggle with the crew member on the gangway, and the blood that streamed down his face made everyone else stay away from him.

Esposito finally had time to pick his phone up where he found Lanie still on the other end. "I heard the medic's report on Beckett. I'm guessing she has a collapsed lung. They are going to airlift her to the hospital because she isn't breathing on her own. How's Alexis?" He updated her and then quietly confessed, "I told Beckett I had her back and look what happened. Lanie… " He couldn't finish. Instead he said, "You should see the rules he posted for Alexis to obey. It started with "Bow upon seeing me. Never speak unless asked. And other shit like that. I am so glad I blew his brains out."

"You know Internal Affairs will come after you for that."

"I don't care. I just don't care. The consequences of NOT killing the bastard would have been worse. Hell, as it is I don't know if I can stomach this one. Beckett is in bad shape and Alexis… well, she used to be such a sweet and innocent girl. Lanie, he stripped her. How can I ever look Castle in the eye again if she was…."

"Javier, you did everything you could. You put everything on the line. Get to the hospital with Beckett and I'll find you there. We will all get through this. Bye for the moment."


	5. Chapter 5 Outcomes

**Chapter 5 Outcomes **

A squad car brought Castle, Martha, and Ryan to the port a mere 15 minutes later. Ryan updated them during the ride over, but he didn't mention the small, minor detail about Beckett not breathing on her own. The Captain made it very clear that Castle needed only to focus on his daughter. They pulled up to an ambulance that held Alexis. She was still very groggy and unaware of what had transpired. Ryan stayed in the car to give the family privacy. They had a few seconds to hug and have a tearful reunion before they were ready for transport. Castle rode in the ambulance with his daughter, and Martha followed in the unit with Ryan.

Alexis had returned to a blissful state of slumber during the ride. The EMT had little to do for the patient, so he was glad to get a chance to talk to a famous person. "It looks like your daughter will be ok." Castle just nodded too full of emotion to make polite conversation. The medic continued, "I hope that cop makes it."

Castle looked up in horror. "Was someone hurt?"

The paramedic was happy to get his undivided attention. "Yeah, the one cop in plainclothes had a gash on his head from a fight, but the female detective was the one airlifted to the hospital."

The driver yelled back to his partner, "Shut up, Bob! There is a gag order!"

Castle was reacting with raw emotion. "NO! Tell me everything you know."

The emergency worker rambled on, not knowing he was breaking the news about a loved one in the harshest manner. "Oh, from what I heard the bad guy used a stun gun on her and then just knifed her. She couldn't fight back. Her one lung filled with blood, collapsed, and she stopped breathing. That's why she got air lifted. But she went in undercover, without a vest, and didn't wait for backup, so I guess she didn't care about the risks."

_. No, she would care more about making herself a target and protecting my little girl. _Castle looked at his precious daughter and knew a terrible price had been paid for their reunion. After the merest moments of relief from seeing Alexis, the abyss swallowed Richard Castle. He broke down. _He knew Beckett would readily trade her life so Alexis would live. He may not know details, but he knew Kate went above and beyond prudent actions as a cop. She said she would do whatever it took. _That last thought haunted him. Richard Castle loved 2 women, and one had suffered in the ordeal of setting the other free.

He finally became aware of the medic talking to him. "Uh, sorry man, I didn't know she meant anything to you."

He thought everybody in the world knew how much she meant to him. He forced himself to speak, "Can you get me an update on her condition?" Finding his baby girl spurred him on through the initial terror, but he had no delusion that he could go on without Kate.

"Yeah, Don called in. She made it to the hospital ok. She's in surgery now. Won't know more for a while."

Castle didn't care if he composed himself because people would assume he was upset only because of Alexis. When they arrived at the hospital, he saw Ryan disappear quickly. Castle was torn, but Alexis needed her dad and that never took a backseat in Castle's life.

When a specialist came in to collect forensic evidence and examine Alexis for sexual trauma, Martha stayed and Castle left. He immediately went to find Kate Beckett. Before he got near the surgical waiting room, the captain stopped him.

Montgomery asked, "How is Alexis?" The man before him was a wreck. He had the shell-shock look so well known to law enforcement having spent a career watching tragedy unfold.

"_Beckett…?" _Never was a name uttered with more heartbreak.

The captain turned Castle around, and headed him away from the area. "I know what you want, but we are going to talk privately. Montgomery pushed him into a consulting room and asked again, "How is Alexis?"

Castle was raw emotion. "They are doing an exam right now. They made me leave. Please tell me how Kate is because…" He started rambling. "My little girl is having a **rape** exam. Kate told me to stop thinking like that. She said those things would happen 'over her dead body'. Alexis seems OK so does that mean Kate won't be OK? Or if Kate will recover then maybe before she got there…"

"**Castle**!" Montgomery actually shook him. "This is the shock working on your emotions. This is why I tried to keep you from finding out about Beckett. This is why we aren't going to let you sit outside Beckett's room. Go back to Alexis. Be with your family. Let me take care of Detective Beckett. I'll come find you in an hour or so and check on Alexis. By then I'll know more about Kate's prognosis."

Castle looked helplessly at Captain Montgomery. The man put a hand on his shoulder and gently directed him out of the room and back towards his daughter.


	6. Chapter 6 James Beckett

_Author's Note: Somewhere doesn't Beckett tells Castle that girls end up marrying guys like their dads? This should explain the direction I took Beckett's father._

**Chapter 6 James Beckett**

Mr. James Beckett walked directly to Esposito and shook his hand. "I believe my daughter is alive right now thanks to you."

Esposito was still blaming himself that he didn't do more. "I should have been there sooner. I am so sorry, Mr. Beckett."

"I know you did everything possible, detective. I also know how highly Kate praises you when she tells me about you guys, so you have nothing to apologize for."

"Still, I told her I had her back." By this point Esposito was looking down to avoid Mr. Beckett's gaze.

"Esposito, can I see your cape?"

That made Esposito look up in surprise. "What? I didn't hear you right."

"I asked to see your cape." He let a very faint smile show. "Since you did everything humanly possible, and you think you should have done more, you must be a super hero. I wanted a peek at your cape!" Now the elder Beckett saw a smile start to creep onto the detective's face, so he kept at it. "I'm sorry, maybe you don't have a cape, but you still must have some secret uniform or mask I could see?"

Esposito had a lighter tone to his voice as he replied, "I sure as hell ain't no superhero!

"Then don't let me stop you from going to get that cut taken care of."

"I'm fine"

"I must be getting dementia. I thought we just established that you weren't a superhero, so as a mere human, you need medical attention." Jim Beckett had a smirk on his face and Esposito had a small smile on his face. "Sorry Esposito, but you won't win this round. Kate would want you to go get checked out." The two men shook hands again, and Esposito let Ryan push him down the hall.

Jim Beckett came over to Lanie next. "Dr. Parish, as Kate's best friend I know you have the real story on her condition. Could you give me an honest assessment in terms I can understand?"

She took the older man's hand and sat him down beside her. "There is mostly good news. She got medial care immediately, so no lasting effects from when she stopped breathing. They re-inflated the collapsed lung easily and there was only moderate blood loss. We are waiting to hear how much damage the knife did to her left lung and if there are any surprises like nicked arteries. She could loose part of that lung, but even that wouldn't be too big of a deal, just a longer recovery. The only part that concerns me is contamination from the stabbing causing a lung infection. Those can be tricky, but we'll know in 24 hours how everything will play out."

"Thank you Dr. Parish. I will continue to rely on you, especially if the patient gets stubborn about following medical advice!"

"As you know she will!"

"Well, I don't get bossy with her very often, but I know how to manipulate her if necessary!"

"You did a marvelous job with Esposito" was Lanie's reply.

"Perhaps you can give me a few hints," Montgomery said.

Mr. Beckett rose and shook his hand. "Captain Montgomery, it is nice of you to be here. I can only imagine how many people want a piece of you right now."

"I know I've told you to call me Roy, so if you don't I'll have to treat you like you have Alzheimer's setting in!"

Jim Beckett smiled, "Thanks, Roy. The humor does help lighten the burden. It's too bad Kate lost so much of her sense of humor when our tragedy hit. Although I must say it has been better this past year or two. I am still waiting to meet the reason why. Can you give me any information on how Alexis is?"

"Castle was just here. Alexis was drugged and has no memory of her captivity." He lowered his voice. "Her condition appears good, but it is standard to do a sexual trauma exam in situations like these. Don't know anything else yet."

"Thanks for telling me. I know 'Alexis' will be the first word out of Kate's mouth."

A large group of cops and friends waited to hear about Beckett. When the surgeon finally came out, they all crowded around. "Kate Beckett should make a full recovery. The lung was not severed, just lacerated, and the surgery went well. We sent the knife to the lab to be tested for bacteria so we can get a jump on any infections. She is in recovery now and will be here for about 3 more hours. Then we'll move her to ICU. No visitors for 24 hours. Before all of you start whipping out badges, I don't want her talking that much. The only way I know to control that is to keep her visitors restricted. So everybody please go home for the day. If 1 person wants to go in now, that's fine. I'll let her have another quick visit before I put her in ICU, and then in the morning. Now that everybody knows the rules, I'll let you guys work it out." With a nod the doctor was gone. All the cops and friends looked at Beckett's dad.

"Dr. Parish, would you be willing to be the one to see Kate now? If I go in we might get emotional and I know that can't be good. I also am relying on you for another medical assessment on how she's doing. Tell her I am OK because she will worry about everybody else before herself."

Lanie was surprised but eager. "I am really touched that you would let me take the first visit with her. I know a thing or two about handling Kate Beckett, so I'll make sure she is a good girl."

Jim Beckett nodded his thanks and Lanie went in to see the patient. The rest of the cops knew they had to get back to work. Each of them made a point to give Jim Beckett a nod, handshake, or a genuine offer of assistance with anything that was needed. Roy was waiting for Lanie, so he stood alone with Jim after everyone left.

The captain took out his card, wrote his home number on the back, and gave it to Beckett's father. "Call. Call if you just need to talk. Call if you want to know something. He paused a moment, then continued, "I need to stop by and see Richard Castle before I leave. I can introduce you."

Jim looked surprised. "Don't you think he would find it intrusive to meet me at a time like this? His daughter has been the victim of quite an ordeal."

"The only reason Rick Castle isn't sitting here now is I made him go away. He was clearly torn between being with his daughter (who he loves dearly) or the woman he loves." Jim listened intently. "I don't know what Kate has told you about him (and I don't want to know) but I do know Castle will not be kept away from Kate Beckett for long."

Lanie came out from the surgical recovery area. The look on her face reassured both men instantly. She updated them on Kate's condition and state of mind, shared the few words she said, and then gave Jim a kiss on the cheek from his daughter. They all left the waiting room together, with the two older men heading off to find Richard Castle.

A/N Really want to know if you thought this portrayal rang true.


	7. Chapter 7 Dads & Daughters

**Chapter 7 **

**2 Dads & 2 Daughters**

The two older men walked down the florescent hall towards Richard Castle. He sat outside his daughter's hospital room, looking like he'd been through hell. When he glanced up, his face brightened immediately with Montgomery's reassuring nod. After the pair took a few more steps, Castle jumped up. He recognized the other man. "Oh my god! I know who you are. I've seen your picture and I've really wanted to meet you!" He started shaking Jim Beckett's hand.

Mr. Beckett smiled at the man before him. "Isn't that what the ordinary person says to the famous person, and not the other way around?"

"Sorry. I sound like a maniac."

Jim saw the pain return to Castle's features.

Castle asked his question in a subdued tone. "May I inquire how your daughter is?"

"I'll tell you how my daughter is if you tell me how your daughter is." Jim hoped the levity might again break through Castle's torment.

Castle smiled again. "You are very kind to come here to ask about Alexis. Really she is better than I dared hope. She has little memory of when she was taken, and no memory of the rest of it. All medical evidence says she was unharmed and should be fine."

Jim Beckett was relieved and it showed. "Great news! And I hope it will lift your spirits to learn Kate will be fine. There should be no lasting impairment to her lung function, and she should be able to yell at the hospital staff within a few days."

Montgomery chimed in, "I'm glad to hear it, Rick. Since I'm not needed to make introductions here, I'm going back to the precinct. Castle, listen and obey. Detective Beckett is not allowed to have any visitors for 24 hours, and security has orders to toss anyone out who tries to see her. Jim, I'll call later. Bye!" With that, the Captain went back to the office.

Castle nodded absently and let the good news sink in about Kate's prognosis. His shoulders lost much of their tension, and he felt hopeful. Jim assessed the other man for a quick moment, then said, "Do you mind if I sit and visit for a few minutes?" gesturing to the plastic red chairs.

Castle's eagerness to observe this man was second only to his love of doing the same to the younger Beckett. His enthusiasm was quickly checked by the realization of the enormous power of the older man, father, and recovering alcoholic sitting beside him. What if he didn't approve of Castle owning a bar? Certainly he didn't approve of his playboy background. What would he think of the difference in their ages?

Jim suspected the grown man beside him was reduced to an uncertain suitor, and pondered where to take this first encounter. It was unfair to both having this occur after such emotional turn of events. He began with, "Kate mentioned something about you and Alexis fencing with Star Wars light sabers."

Castle replied, "It probably made me sound very juvenile."

"I think the reason Kate told me the story is because we had our own Star Wars battles. The only difference was that she and I used blasters instead of sabers. When she got older we went to the range together, and I made her storm trooper targets to shoot. I think Kate secretly wanted to be Princess Leia."

That image made Castle chuckle. "I promise never to make Nikki Heat a Star Wars fan." He looked at Jim Beckett. "Obviously I have made no secret that I think your daughter is extraordinary. Now I am more than ever awed by her and humbled by what she has done at a terrible cost to herself."

"She is extraordinary, I agree. She tries to appear effortless at saving lives and salvaging hope for the walking wounded, but I know what cost this burden takes on her. I also have seen that burden become a little lighter these past few years since you began working with her. For that I am grateful."

Castle drew in a quick breath, humbled by the man's penetration. "I am the one who is grateful. I don't know how I will every thank her. I'd give her the world if she let me. The only thing she ever lets me buy her is coffee and a bear claw."

"Do you want to know a way around that?" Jim had a smile that matched Castle's.

"Please, oh please, pretty please! Tell me and I will be forever in your debt."

"Kate doesn't respond to stuff; she responds to moments. She won't care about the money spent if it is appropriate. Let me illustrate. He took off his watch. I know this watch isn't expensive by some standards, but let me explain its value. After a year of being sober Kate took me to Washington DC for father's day weekend. We spent two days poking around the Smithsonian museum together. She took me to some great places to eat, we stayed at a nice little B&B, and she paid for everything. On Sunday she took me to the Washington monument. She said it was only fitting on Father's day to be at the monument of a founding father, and recognize her father. She gave me this watch. He turned it over so the inscription could be read, "Love is Timeless." Jim Beckett blinked hard a few times. I took my old watch off and have only worn this one every since. When I add up the costs from the weekend and the watch, it was an expensive gift for her budget."

"…but it is truly priceless." Castle interrupted. "I'd give up my Rolex in a second for something like that. Is that when she took your old watch and started wearing it?"

Jim nodded and smiled that Castle understood so well.


	8. Chapter 8 Plotting Paybacks

**Chapter 8 Castle Plots Paybacks**

Castle tucked his little girl in bed and told Martha he was leaving. He went straight back to the hospital. He had taken a minute to print a get well card on his computer. The front of it featured Wonder Woman, and he hoped it might make Beckett roll her eyes. He felt compelled to let her know she was in his thoughts.

When he got there, the ICU was having a quiet night. Castle waited patiently until a nurse wandered by the waiting room, and asked her to deliver it to Detective Beckett.

She said, "You must be a close friend to come here in the middle of the night to deliver a card."

"You have no idea how much she means to me."

The nurse considered it, and then said, "She keeps asking for Alex. Do you know who he is?

Castle nodded immediately. "Alexis. That's my daughter. Detective Beckett was attacked by the man who abducted Alexis. "

"Is your kid OK? " Castle nodded again. "Good. Come with me! My patient isn't resting well, and that's not something I can fix. That is now your job." As she spoke she literally pulled Castle into ICU and to Kate's bedside. "Kate, since none of my sleeping pills are working on you, I'm going to try something else." Kate Beckett's eyes got wide with surprise when she saw Rick. "Here are the rules. You don't talk; you listen." She pointed at Castle. "You get to do all the talking, but you can only say things that are nice and will be calm and restful for Kate. If you screw this up I will transform into Nurse Ratched and you will be sorry!" With those threats in place, she left.

Castle forced himself to ignore the machines surrounding Beckett. He focused only on the woman, not on the detective, or muse, or savior of his child. "The nurse said you were calling out for Alexis. Are you worried about her?" Kate nodded. Castle knew her well enough to see a little fear and pain wondering what the girl had been through. He told her everything: how vaguely Alexis recalled the snatch, the rape kit that came back negative, the ice cream they ate when they got home, and the only thing that made Alexis upset was the test she missed at school.

Kate smiled her relief. Castle was sensitive to topics that would stress her, so he carefully proceeded. He went into writer mode and told her mundane things to distract her. He started with Montgomery not letting him hang out with the rest of the cops while she was in surgery, and that he was banned from visiting for 24 hours so he would be in trouble if word got out. Castle saw her starting to drift off and she was only half listening to him now. He went on to tell her how the guys harassed him in the morning, and gave her highlights from his professor experience. She fell asleep, and Castle was content to sit and watch her.

The nurse was watching him. "I've seen a lot of emotion played out in my days here, but I have never seen a man look at a woman with that much love.

Castle replied, "I loved her the moment I met her. Then I fell in love with her. Today she saved my daughter's life. It isn't possible to put into words how I feel about her now."

The nurse gave his shoulder a pat, but kicked him out nonetheless

The next morning Montgomery came by Castle's loft. Castle started talking immediately. "It wasn't my fault! I was there to drop off a card and the nurse pulled me into the ICU to sit with Detective Beckett."

Montgomery looked at Castle and shook his head. "I didn't know a thing about it until you started confessing. Really Castle, sometimes I wonder if I should trust you to keep your mouth shut about certain things."

"I can be trustworthy. It is just you and Beckett that make me talk with only a look. Well, Jim Beckett might possess that same ability, but it hasn't been long enough… Hey, if it isn't about Beckett, why are you here?"

Montgomery looked slightly uncomfortable. "I am not here officially. Hell, this is one of those conversations that never took place. Do you understand, Castle?"

Richard Castle may act a clown, but he wasn't a fool. "You have my word and undivided attention."

"IA (internal affairs) is coming after detective Esposito for the shooting. He didn't have jurisdiction to be onboard, and he shot an unarmed man. Somebody wants to make an example of him, and there is nothing I can do to protect him."

"I'll help him."

"I was hoping you would offer some assistance, say in the form of legal fees. The union reps are only so good."

Castle smiled confidently, "By all means relay an offer from an anonymous source to cover Esposito's legal fees. But I'll see about other ways to make this go away."

Montgomery looked at Castle like he was an idiot. "I know you've seen Beckett go through the routine reviews after a shooting, but this is different. They have a power play on."

Castle shrugged. He didn't want to promise more than he could deliver. "I can play games with the big boys. We'll see what the score is tomorrow." They shook hands and the captain left. Castle started making phone calls. With some of the pieces in place, he went for his meeting with the first power player on his team.

Richard Castle wasn't kept waiting. He was shown into the mayor's office immediately. "Rick! How is Alexis?"

Castle never smiled, "She was returned to me alive and unharmed thanks to the 12th precinct."

"Yeah, I heard they took matters into their own hands."

"Thank god they did. I came within minutes of Alexis being taken away from US soil." Castle gave the mayor such a pointed look, they got down to business.

"Is that why you are here?"

"Yes. As a _friend_ I was hoping you could tell me who is coming after the people who just put their ass on the line for me."

"Everybody has friends in this town."

"Don't underestimate how deep my _friendship_ will go in this matter. I thought you remembered how supportive I was of your election."

"I do and that's why you get to use the 12th precinct as your playground."

"And if you run for re-election I might be available for campaign appearances if we are still such close friends, in addition to the tens of thousands of other reasons that you remember."

The mayor nodded, happy with the bargain. He succinctly named names and gave details.

Castle reminded the mayor of their regular poker game at the beginning of the month, and they parted as the best of friends.

Now that Richard Castle knew who the antagonist was, he knew how to plot his revenge. He made more calls, this time to friends in the State Department and Homeland Security. Next he called a defense contractor and made his pitch. With all the characters playing their parts, Castle went back to the mundane tasks of everyday life.

Alexis, Martha, and Richard ate a family dinner together, and celebrated the fact they were able to do so. Although Alexis wanted to accompany her father to the hospital, Castle knew it was too soon for Beckett. He arrived alone and headed towards Beckett's room, happy to find she was out of ICU.

Castle waited patiently in the hall while others visited with Kate, but the captain came out to see him. They walked down the hall together. "Esposito refused the 'anonymous help' to hire a lawyer to see him through his interview tomorrow. He may change his mind later on if this doesn't go well for him."

Castle looked at the Captain and ignored the IA reference because he knew what was in the works. Instead he asked, "Why do you think Esposito killed him? More specifically, did he kill that bastard because of what he did to Beckett or because of our friendship and he knows Alexis and he knows what a trial would do to us?"

"If you are asking if this is your fault, the answer is no. Beyond that, I cannot ever verbalize those answers even if I think I know."

"I finally get it, Roy." Castle was talking more to himself than to Montgomery. "I've been shot at. I've seen Beckett shot at and I've seen her shoot another human being. But it is different when it is personal. I saw the look in Ryan's eyes. I heard it in Beckett's voice. There was _nothing_ they wouldn't do for me. Esposito put it all on the line. I am a writer and I don't have the words to do it justice." He looked back at the captain. "Don't worry about IA." With that said, they walked back to Beckett's room.

This became Castle's routine. He tucked Alexis in bed and came to the hospital to sit with Kate all night. Lanie approved the plan because she thought Beckett would be a difficult patient and needed watching. The opposite was true. Beckett was a model patient. That worried everyone.

_A/N Anyone care to comment? Still looking for constructive comments._


	9. Chapter 9 Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 9 Secrets Revealed**

When the sun rose Castle vacated his post, knowing the first man in Kate's life would take up the mantle of provider, the giver of ice chips, conversation, and companionship. Jim Beckett spent the days at Kate's bedside, and friends came by in the evenings. Tonight Captain Montgomery came by to see his best detective after work. He saw Castle arrive as the evening grew late. Montgomery motioned for them to go for a walk.

"Internal Affairs is in an uproar. They are being investigated by Homeland Security as a sleeper cell that is tasked with disrupting NYPD from within. A representative from the State Department is camped out at the 12th making sure Esposito is cleared. It seems that blowing out the brains of would-be foreign kidnappers sends a message that might save State a few headaches from imitators." Montgomery paused and looked at Castle. "I am trying to decide whether you did this or hide behind plausible deniability."

Castle looked Montgomery in the eye. "I am a writer who always spins wild stories. Let me tell you another tall tale: There is a unit of golden boys who are connected with the commissioner and always get the glory jobs. The unit leader got pissed because a girl detective went rogue, called in the feds, and still solved a high profile case without them. He wanted to teach her a lesson so they came after one of her boys by using IA." Castle paused and then decided to continue. "If I were writing this story, I would foreshadow that the fiasco started by an alpha male will get so bad he won't want to be a cop anymore. In about a week a job offer will come his way from a defense contractor that will sound so good with amazing pay, he will jump at it. The program he'll be put into is something I'll call the 'grinder' and he's the meat. Within 3 years the exposure he'll get to drugs, sex, gambling, and overseas living should have chewed him up and spit him out."

Montgomery was spellbound. "You have that kind of power?"

Castle was honest. "The fame and money have power. And I'll use it against anybody that comes after people I care about."

"Damn, Rick! I'm glad you're on our side." Castle grinned and they returned to Beckett's room. All the other visitors saw Montgomery and Castle, and decided they had stayed long enough. Montgomery walked into Beckett's room with Castle. "Detective Beckett, I want you to know Richard Castle won me over. He is truly one of the good guys."

Beckett responded softly, "I've known that for a while now." Castle and Beckett gave each other a look that was filled with a not-so-private emotion." Montgomery waved goodbye and left them together.

Beckett spoke, "He knows what you did for Esposito."

"And what might that be?"

"Esposito was cleared by IA on the shooting. Suddenly there was all this evidence like a notation in the Coast Guard communication log that authorization was granted to the 12th to board the ship, and that the taser used on me didn't have an orange tip and therefore counted as a deadly weapon. He even has a letter of commendation from the Mayor added to his file. Did you let him win at poker?"

Castle shrugged. "Let's just say I have a few campaign appearances to make on the mayor's behalf." He was pleased she didn't know the level of treachery directed at her from another cop.

Beckett pulled Castle over to her. "Thank you. What you did means a lot to me." then she pulled Rick down to give him a simple kiss.

He was surprised but very happy. Castle started to make a glib remark, but decided against it. "Esposito's got your back, and I've got Esposito's back. I'm just playing my part…"

Beckett was intrigued by this humble side of Castle. "OK, let me do my part. I will volunteer to go with you if any of these appearances require a date."

Castle raised his eyes and couldn't help but smile. "You must be under the influence of narcotics, but I will take full advantage of the situation and immediately accept your offer."

They resumed the routine started the previous evening. Beckett refused sleeping pills and pain meds, so it was difficult for her to rest. Castle, who knew every nuance of her face, chatted about ordinary things to relax her. Sometimes he read to her. When she finally drifted off to sleep, Castle allowed himself to pause. He rarely kept his feelings for Kate hidden, but he sensed the importance of respite, of making her whole again, of not pushing love or gratitude. He watched for nightmares that never came. She would wake up in the middle of the night, but she never said much. No nightmares combined with model behavior as a patient worried Lanie. These were Rick's thoughts deep in the night when he heard Kate sigh.

Castle watched. As usual Kate touched her heart and then opened her eyes. Suddenly he knew. Whether he should intrude was another matter, but he took the risk. "Are you thinking about your mom?"

Kate nodded. "How did you know?"

"I'm that creepy guy that watches you all the time." Kate smiled, so Rick asked, "Do you want to talk?"

She hesitated. "I think you worry enough about me, without having this conversation and adding to it."

"You always put your concern for others before your own well-being." Rick continued in the quietest of voices, "You think I might bemoan the fact that your mother was stabbed to death leaving behind a daughter who is stabbed saving my daughter?"

Kate replied, "I worry that when I tell you I saw my mother and we talked, you will berate yourself knowing how close I came to being with her." The simplicity of her words belied the momentous impact they had on her since regaining consciousness. She turned her head to look at Rick. He rose and came over to be closer to her. She patted the edge of her bed, so he sat and took her hand.

Rick let a little bit of his angst out. "I know you paid a hell of a price to bring Alexis back to me. I promised Lanie I'd put my guilt aside while we focused on getting you back to being Beckett. She is worried because you're not giving the staff a hard time. You seem calm in a totally unexpected way. You keep reaching for the necklace that holds your mother's ring, but of course you're not wearing it in here. I just now figured it out what it all meant." Rick looked at her without expectations.

Kate whispered, "It was surreal. The pain and horror of her murder are still there, but it is held in check now because of …" She stopped. "It is too ethereal to put into words."

"I would never pry" he added, "about this."

Kate squeezed his hand and rewarded him with, "but I have a message for you from mom."


	10. Chapter 10 When Words Fall Short

Author Note: The extravagances in the chapter are based on discussion from the ABC fan board estimating Castle earned about 10 million dollars this year. (thanks MigalouchUD)

**Chapter 10 When Words Fall Short**

"Keep pulling her pigtails" was Rick's message. They both knew it was Johanna's way of telling her daughter to let go of the pain and move forward. Castle wasn't giddy with the implied approval of their relationship because the price was so very high for the mother/daughter reunion. They never spoke of it again, but Castle was determined to take the admonishment seriously and be in Kate's life for as long as heaven allowed.

Detective Beckett was released from the hospital and her father stayed with her. Castle was supportive but didn't crowd her. He came by everyday to visit with both father and daughter. Sometimes he brought a few items from the market or a movie that Alexis picked out. A new routine did hold over from the hospital. Castle and Beckett would talk every night just before bed. Kate needed the last voice she heard before drifting off to sleep to be Rick's.

After a few weeks things started to return to normal. Detective Beckett would be returning to work on Monday, albeit desk duty. Esposito was officially cleared. The ongoing investigation over at IA turned towards a highly decorated cop who was close to the commissioner. The officer in question decided to resign and take a better paying job with a defense contractor. Alexis had been through some counseling, and was doing fine.

* * *

It was time to celebrate and show gratitude. How does a father thank those who returned his daughter unharmed to his arms? Castle would have given everything he owned to get her back, but he knew quantifying appreciation was impossible. He wanted to jet the team off to an exotic location for fun and relaxation, but he knew certain people would decline. He was reduced to throwing a party. Before the official start of the big bash with the high profile invitees, he held a catered dinner for those most responsible for Alexis's safe return. It was time to let his gratitude be shown.

The evening promised to be an extravaganza. The honored guests and their dates were chauffeured to dinner. The transformation of Castle's loft was significant. All the usual furniture was removed and shrouds covered some large objects. The center of the room was set with a lavish dinner table. A staff stood ready with drinks and hors d'oeuvres, and a magician entertained them until everyone arrived.

Dinner was a formal affair despite the casual dress of the attendees. Castle was seated at the head of the table with Kate Beckett at his side. Next were Captain Montgomery and his wife, Detective Esposito and Dr. Parish, Ryan and Jenny, Alexis and Ashley, and finally Kate's father and Castle's mother.

The dinner was superb, the wine magnificent, and a jazz trio played in the background. As soon as the desserts were offered, Castle rose and went to stand behind Alexis's chair. "Thank you all for coming to this celebration. I am trying to focus on the 'recovery' of body and spirit, and not what almost was. I know there is little I can do change what happened, but as a father I will try. My first reaction was to hire body guards and insist on home schooling…"

Alexis laughed as she interrupted. "We really did have this discussion. Fortunately somebody with influence had already talked some sense into him." Alexis nodded to Beckett who blushed at the not so subtle revelation of her role in the Castle family.

Castle kissed his daughter's head and continued, "Wiser people than I said it was a loss of peace and tranquility that was the lasting effect, and I searched for a way to restore it. This gift is only a symbolic answer, but relaxation, peace, and pampering seemed to bring associations of massages, facials, and pedicures in a spa with unlimited use for the next year." Castle produced an 'all inclusive spa card' and gave it to his girl who squealed with delight.

Martha explained the package. "She gets unlimited use of anything the spa offers. In addition to the facilities and services, it includes classes (life coaches, exercise, yoga, relaxation, etc.) and complimentary food and drinks at the restaurant and health bar. They even send gifts throughout the year like robes, Turkish sheets, and a great little organic lotion set that I have hinted with envy about." The women were enthusiastic in agreeing it was perfect.

Castle resumed talking. "This moment of celebration would not be possible without each and every one of you sitting around this table. Since I am a man of many words (quiet laughter), allow me to express my gratitude." He beckoned and the first server came over holding gift bags. "When I said everyone played a part in Alexis's recovery, it is because I quickly realized 'recovery' includes those that help us deal with the emotional trauma. It seems only fitting that this includes Ashley." Castle took a blue bag and put it in front of the young man who said a surprised thanks.

"There is also a burden borne by law enforcement that goes home with them, and their recovery is aided by those closest to them." Castle took some pink bags and put them in front of Jenny and Mrs. Montgomery. Lanie got an extra large bag. "Thank you, ladies. You need to know how important a roll you play with the love you give." Expressions of delight were heard all around as they explored the bag of gifts.

Castle took the last big pink bag, but moved away from Kate Beckett. He set it down in front of his mother. "Thank you for your calm response on the home front. Ryan told me you swallowed your tears and went to work calling Alexis's friends and getting photos of her ready." Martha couldn't hold back now as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Castle kissed her hand and moved on.

The emotions were building. Another servant handed Castle a small frame, and he placed it in front of Jim Beckett. "I told you not long ago that I will forever be in your debt. Here is a token of that sentiment."

Jim looked at the encapsulated coin in the frame and read the inscription aloud. "Alexander the Great gold coin. Featured is the obverse showing Nike, the goddess of victory with wings to remind us all how fleeting it can be."

"Thank you for sharing your daughter with us." Castle managed to respond with only a hint of emotion.

Jim responded, "I never would have guessed one little story about Kate was worth so much. I've got a bunch more. How about the time she…"

"Dad!" Detective Beckett yelled and everyone laughed.

The tension was perfectly diffused by the elder Beckett. Castle appreciated the moment before the really tough part.

"I have learned that you can say 'thank you' to a cop, but the standard response is 'I was just doing my job.' Although I strove to learn all I could about law enforcement culture, I refused to honor this oversight. His voice grew serious. "I can never adequately thank those most directly involved, but I will express my gratitude with symbolism. Captain Montgomery, you let the best folks handle the crisis and took flack from above. Thank you for your leadership." He set a small square box in front of him. "Ryan, I don't know how you managed to keep me under control, but thank you." Another box was produced. "Esposito," Castle's voice broke. All he could manage was "Thanks for, you know, for _everything_." Castle set a box down for him and nodded for the men to open them. Inside the boxes were Rolex watches, each one a different style. Stunned reactions and exclamations were heard. Murmurs of refusal were whispered, so Castle said, "They are engraved, so I can't take them back."

The men turned them over and everyone leaned in to see the inscriptions. "I chose _'Every second matters' _not just because of how close a call it was, but as a reminder that everyday moments are special." Now everyone was brimming with emotion, and primed with tension because only one person had not been mentioned.

Castle went to stand behind Kate Beckett's chair. He was determined to begin in classic Castle style. "How can I possibly thank Kate Beckett? A Ferrari? Too dangerous! A mink coat? Too flashy. Perfume? Too ordinary. Then it came to me. Kate Beckett is true blue and so are sapphires. Perhaps a necklace full of sapphires in a waterfall design…"

Beckett interrupted with a single word, "Castle…" She said his name quietly, almost pleading with him not to go there.

Right on cue, Castle thought to himself. "But Detective Beckett has never been one to be ostentatious, so such a gift would not be welcomed. Now, if I cannot buy her something to thank her, I must be allowed to verbalize my gratitude. He put his hand on her shoulder, and the emotional connection was an almost visible arc between them.

"I made a dedication to her once or twice, but I didn't fully grasp the meaning of the word dedication. I owe this woman so much." He swallowed. "What can I say that you good people do not already know? Were it not for Kate Beckett…" Pause. "She saw the threat…" Longer pause. "She figured it out. She got there first and…" Castle stopped. Before the pause got awkward, he swallowed hard and blinked rapidly. He tried to continue, "The problem is she renders me speechless." A few nervous chuckles were heard, then silence.

Kate kept her eyes locked on her father, needing the encouragement he was sending her. She unexpectedly filled the void. "What Rick is trying to say is that he loves me now more than ever. You all know my reluctance to acknowledge my feelings for him, but that stops now." She pulled his hand from her shoulder and kissed it. In response he leaned down to give a quick kiss on her cheek. She whispered "I love you" loud enough for everyone to hear. A collective "awwww" was emitted by the ladies, the guys nodded in approval, and Jim Beckett felt joy for the first time in years.

Castle found his voice again. "Detective Kate Beckett stole my heart from the beginning. All that I have is hers. I pledge to her my undying love and everlasting fidelity. I also hope she might endure some peace and relaxation at the spa with Alexis". With those words he laid another all inclusive spa card in front of her."

Kate smiled and nodded. It was perfect. The ladies were giddy with happiness at the turn of events. Richard Castle was a little overwhelmed himself. He tore his eyes away from Kate and motioned to the staff. They removed covers to reveal a casino: slot machines, roulette, craps, and of course, poker. "My friends, I am truly a lucky man. I wish the same for all of you. Let the games begin."

What could be more fitting entertainment than an evening of chance for those who risk their lives and call it just doing their job?

**The End.**

Authors Note: Yes casino parties are legal as long as it is for fun and not money. I hope you enjoyed the story. Another thanks to BeckettNYPD for all her help and to those who took time to review.


End file.
